


Resilience

by Vafertor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vafertor/pseuds/Vafertor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspection into James Buchanan Barnes, The Winter Soldier, An asset, A Howling Commando, A Weapon, A Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resilience

Resilience is a virtue often forgotten.

Sometimes, heroes don’t win. Sometimes, the darkness comes and envelopes the light but nothing is permanent as a long as the light is still there, hidden away, the heroes can always burst forth and drive back the darkness with freedom on their lips and a battle cry in their chests.

 

Resilience is important.

            Sometimes, the heroes don’t start as heroes. Sometimes, they start as nothing but another nameless lonely person on the street but with a fiercely beating heart heard by none but their own ears.

 

Resilience is survival.

            Sometimes, the villains take nothing and make it something, something dark and scary. Sometimes, they make nothing into weapons of destruction, destroyers of the mind, the body, of hope; the bringers of our darkest fears but sometimes, the fiercely beating heart is still heard.

 

Resilience is never being defeated, not really.

            Sometimes, the villains make heroes. Sometimes, villains create weapons by destroying that fiercely beating heart, completely ignorant to the fact that that beating heart will never stop beating but in the face of darkness, of hopelessness, it beats faster and harder and soon it’s heard by all who stand close enough.

 

Resilience can be forgotten.

            Sometimes, the villains do notice, they do hear it and the shudder in fear. Sometimes, they realise that the beat is stronger than them; it beats like a heroes but it’s not quite there yet. How do you stop a hero’s heart? You make it forget why it’s beating.

 

Resilience is rarely noticed by the resilient.

            Sometimes, the heroes forget the beat of the heart and it just becomes the sound of rushing blood that mimics the flow swiftly pouring out onto their hands, arms, chest, neck. Sometimes, the villains think they’ve won that they have their weapon and the world is but at their fingertips, close enough to touch- “But I knew him.”

 

Resilience is a virtue often forgotten.

            Sometimes, the heroes do win. Sometimes, the light emerges and envelopes the dark, but nothing is permanent and as long as the darkness is still there, hidden away, the villains can always burst forth and drive back the darkness with power at their fingertips and screams in their throats.

 

Resilience doesn’t pick a side.

**Author's Note:**

> So...Bucky. But no, this is one of the things I admire so much about Bucky but I think people ignore his resilience? and? like? Have fic?


End file.
